Sweetest Birthday
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Bukannya Hayami ingin sesuatu, tapi sekedar ucapan selamat saja apa terlalu berlebihan untuk diminta? . "Selamat ulang tahun Hayami Rinka" . "Boleh aku menciummu?" /BELATEDBIRTHDAYFIC /CHIBAHAYAMI /R&R?


HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY HAYAMI RINKA!

Sebenernya fanfic ini buat ultah Hayami kemaren tapi karena berbagai macam alesan (jiwa procras), jadinya malah sempet hari buat hari ini.

Possible OOC. Blushing Hayami ahead

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Tanggal 12 Juli, hari ulang tahun Hayami Rinka.

Ketika dia datang ke kelas teman-temannya langsung heboh memberikan selamat. Ada beberapa juga yang memberinya hadiah, seperti Kayano, Kataoka, dan Kurahashi. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi kalau dia senang, dia terus mengucapkan terima kasih dengan agak malu-malu. Namun..

Matanya memicing kepada satu orang.

Chiba Ryuunosuke.

Si poni panjang itu tidak memberinya selamat atau apapun, dia hanya terus membaca buku di tempatnya. Hayami menggerutu dalam diam, jangan-jangan poni Chiba sudah terlalu panjang sampai dia tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekelilingnya— atau mungkin melihat kalender.

Bukannya Hayami menginginkan sesuatu, tapi sekedar ucapan selamat saja apa terlalu berlebihan?

Apalagi dia kan _pacar_ nya.

Hayami hanya menghela napas saat Korosensei masuk kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran iris hijaunya berulang kali melirik ke arah si sniper terbaik kelas 3 E, tapi si surai hitam tetap fokus ke papan tulis.

Dan saat istirahat dia juga diam di tempatnya dengan harapan Chiba akan mendatanginya, tapi yang diharapkan malah pergi entah kemana dengan si pahlawan keadilan (baca : Kimura). Hayami mengutuk Kimura dalam hati— tidak, dia tidak cemburu ke seorang Kimura, tentu tidak.

Setelah dipikir-pikir beberapa hari ini juga Ia dan Chiba jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Chiba selalu saja sibuk saat dihubungi dan dia selalu buat alasan saat diajak pulang bareng.

Mata Hayami melebar.

Apa.. Chiba bosan dengannya?

Ah tidak, tidak, sudah cukup dengan ini semua! Bahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

Dia melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu memendamkan kepalanya, sudahlah dia tidak mau perduli lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir sejak sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, namun Hayami masih duduk di tempatnya sambil termenung. Dia menutup matanya sejenak, entah kenapa dia merasa bodoh karena memusingkan masalah seperti ini. Helaan napas keluar lagi.

Tapi saat dia membuka mata pemandangan di depannya tetap gelap gulita. Dia baru sadar kalau seseorang telah menutup pandangannya dengan penutup mata dan sekarang orang itu sedang menarik tangannya entah kemana.

Hayami berusaha berontak, tapi kedua tangannya dipegang erat. Berbagai macam umpatan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sabarlah sebentar, ikuti saja aku."

Mendengar kalimatnya, Hayami langsung diam. Rasanya kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya saat Ia mencoba menebak siapa orang itu dari suaranya.

Semoga saja dugaannya benar.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari jalur yang tidak mengenakkan ini Hayami bisa menebak kalau orang itu membawanya ke arah hutan. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya dia memperbolehkan Hayami membuka penutup matanya.

Kelegaan memenuhi dirinya saat dugaannya benar. Dia melihat orang yang Ia harapkan –Chiba— sedang merentangkan tangannya dari atas pohon, mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut naik. Tanpa ragu dia menerima uluran tangan yang membantunya naik ke atas pohon.

Dan dari atas pohon itu dia melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

"I-ini.."

"Maaf kalau aku terlihat seperti mengacuhkanmu seharian," Chiba mengusap tengkuknya, rona merah sedikit terlihat di pipinya. "Aku terlalu gugup memikirkan rencana ini untuk mengejutkanmu sampai tidak bisa bicara padamu. Lalu aku juga meminta saran dari Kimura untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup saat istirahat siang."

 _Oh jadi itu sebabnya dia pergi dengan Kimura tadi_ , diam-diam Hayami merasa bersalah karena sudah mengutuknya tadi.

"Aku memilih tempat ini karena pemandangannya yang paling bagus." Dia terdiam sebentar, "Lalu ada juga.."

Chiba terlihat mencari sesuatu dari kantungnya, Hayami memandangnya penasaran.

Tepat saat Chiba mengeluarkan benda yang tadi Ia cari, pipi Hayami langsung memerah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hayami Rinka." Sebuah kotak merah berisi kalung terlihat di tangan Chiba. Hayami terkesiap, bibirnya hanya membuka dan menutup tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Tanpa kata, Chiba langsung mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya pada leher Hayami.

"T-terima kasih.."

Chiba tersenyum.

"Tunggu dulu! K-kalung ini pasti mahal kan? Aku—"

"Tidak apa, aku memang sudah berniat untuk menghadiahkan itu untukmu sejak lama." Chiba memotong perkataan Hayami, "Diam-diam aku coba kerja sambilan bersama Isogai. Itu sebabnya aku selalu sibuk beberapa waktu ini."

Dia terlalu senang, kupu-kupu seperti semakin banyak beterbangan dalam dirinya. Hayami memalingkan wajahnya dari Chiba, "Aku bukannya mengharapkan hadiah apapun kok darimu... Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih."

Chiba tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Hayami, "Sama-sama, sudah kuduga kalung itu cocok padamu."

Ooh kamisama kenapa dia bisa dengan gampangnya mengatakan itu, apa dia tidak kasihan pada wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus?

Tunggu, tunggu, ini kan lebih terlihat seperti hadiah lamaran..

Rona merahnya semakin parah, dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Dia langsung membelalakan matanya ke arah Chiba yang pipinya memerah. Hayami terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Chiba yang malu-malu setelah menanyakan itu, dia menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa.

"Mhmm."

Anggukan kecil Hayami sudah menjadi jawaban jelas atas pertanyaannya. Sejenak Ia kaget, tapi dia langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Hayami.

"Umm tunggu dulu, tidak apa-apa kalau aku melakukannya di bibir? Atau mungkin hanya boleh di sudut mulut? Atau malah kau hanya membiarkanku di bagian dahi—"

Hayami memutar bola matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan paranoid dari Chiba. Dia sudah lelah menunggu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Dia menarik kerah si surai hitam dengan cepat dan langsung menutup jarak antara bibir mereka.

Ini adalah ulang tahun paling manis menurutnya.

END

* * *

Pendek banget ahahaha bikinnya ngebut sih 8'D Padahal akhir-akhirnya sih telat juga Orz yha j mz

Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved

Salam bayam


End file.
